


One Shot

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Hostage Situations, Police, Shooting Guns, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s abilities as a sniper are needed to deal with a hostage situation.





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 179: Aim at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

A sniper was needed and Ryo was available, so he grabbed his weapon from the armory and jumped in the rear of the police van, giving the sniper rifle a thorough check en route. Not that he needed to; he was meticulous when it came to caring for his weapons. Having a gun jam in a life-or-death situation wasn’t something any cop wanted happening to them.

Another cop filled him in on the situation as the van, sirens blaring, wove in and out of traffic. It was a rough and rocky ride, but Ryo simply braced his feet against the floor and swayed with the motion. It wasn’t all that different to riding the subway, except that the van’s driver sometimes had to veer sharply to avoid a car that was too slow getting out of their path, a move guaranteed to throw the unwary to the floor. The worst part was the occasional bone-jarring jolt when they hit a pothole, rattling everyone’s teeth. Still, they reached the scene in record time, everybody more or less in one piece.

Disembarking, Ryo was completely focused on the task at hand; he needed to find a good vantage point and get into position. He cast his gaze around the nearby buildings, picked the one that looked like it would provide the best view of the target’s position, and headed inside, taking the elevator to the roof.

An armed man was holding several people hostage inside a diner of all places. Seemed he’d gone there armed to the teeth to confront his ex-girlfriend, only it was her day off so now he was demanding transport, a car to the airport and a plane fuelled and ready to take him wherever he wanted, otherwise he said he’d kill the hostages. According to the officers on scene, he was high on drugs and acting crazy enough to carry out his threat.

Getting into position, Ryo unpacked his rifle, adjusted the scope, and settled in to wait, the barrel of the gun tracking the target as he paced back and forth behind the row of hostages. At street level no one would be able to get a clear shot at the man without risking innocent lives. One cop had already been shot trying to get close enough to take the gunman out, and one hostage had been shot in retaliation for the attempt. It was unclear whether or not the hostage was still alive, but the police had to work on the assumption that he was.

“I’ve got a clear shot,” Ryo murmured into his radio. “Can’t see the injured hostage though.”

“Stand by,” a voice said through his earpiece. “We’re almost in position.” 

“Affirmative.” As soon as Ryo fired, the officers below would storm the building.

Seconds ticked past, then. “You have a go.”

Ryo didn’t need telling twice. Carefully lining up his shot, he fired, and his aim was true; the gunman was dead before he hit the floor.

Task successfully completed, he relaxed.

The End


End file.
